Their End of the Bargain
Their End of the Bargain is the second scenario of the Foolhardy Waywardness campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough After his victory, Christian has had nothing else but to participate in natives' parties. Despite reminding the natives what was promised, the natives told him just to kiss a donkey's end. In one of the taverns, Christian met the leader of the raiders he just defeated. After a long discussion, the leader concluded Christian has to go. The leader signed the treaty to let Christian off the island, but only if Christian reclaims the lands he has defeated. Fortunately, Christian has a Stronghold town in northwest and is accompanied by Oris in northwest. However, the ally will need to unlock the dark blue guard tower, whose keymaster lies north of their Stronghold. Before going, he meets an orc named Dushnar, who, along with his troops, wanted to betray Christian, but ask for his forgiveness by joining him. Christian can either go to north, where the Fortress lies, or to south, where the Stronghold he had to construct lies. He has to hurry, for the enemy will build forces quickly and capture the Stronghold in northeast. If going to south, Christian sees how the natives built the defenses so quickly, frustrated how they didn't show that when he was in charge. There is also a red keymaster guard between the ore pit and sawmill, whose tent is found just east of the starting location. To know about his enemy's actions, Christian sends four of his spies on for five days. However, they report back only that "the enemy is building forces quickly", even if the scouts are smelly and laugh out hard from the wine they drank. Christian is enraged and considers to going for the "Rent-A-Spy". As Christian continues on, he and his troops stop, being tired from exhaustion. He finds two gorgeous ladies, who pass him an ale. Christian is shaking from this positive experience, then drinks the fine ale and passes it to his troops, as it begins to snow. Christian thinks it must be the ladies or the ale he is feeling. If Christian goes to north towards the Fortress, he can encounter a man that gives him a four leaf clover before the man is being shot dead by an arrow. Just before going to the Fortress, Christian gets ambushed by 30 lizardmen. Close to the Fortress is a Pandora's Box, which does nothing. Continuing on the road, Christian gets hit by a rock. He wakes up from unconsciousness and reads how the natives feel powerful and will kill him whenever he feels like visiting their capitol. If he continues on, a step later he faces a red dragon. Going south, north near the place where they were shipwrecked, Christian can pass the quest guard by handing over the Surcoat of Counterpoise. The artifact lies guarded by scorpicore near the Fortress town. Beyond it is a Behemoth Lair and a portal connecting close to the center, where the Ogre's Club of Havoc lies. Some pinpoints have disappeared or have changed; Venice I has no quests to give, while Venice III, Malibu I, II and III, Muscle Beach II, Waikiki II and Zuma IV and V have disappeared. Others, that remain, are: *Waikiki: **I: Bird of Perception (located southeast of the Fortress town) for +2 attack skill *Venice: **II (no reward, it is a hut of the Magi) *Malibu: **I: Necklace of Swiftness (guarded by hobgoblins in the east) for +1 morale **IV: Statesman's Medal (found in front of the cartographer) and Talisman of Mana (found near the sawmill in southeast) for 16491 gold **V: 51 ore for 51 gems *Muscle Beach: **I: Ring of Conjuring (seen near the Stronghold in southeast) for +3 defense skill **III: Necklace of Ocean Guidance (located southwest of Christian's Stonghold; behind a crypt in the northeast; guarded by 8 archers, 4 marksmen, 5 swordsmen, 9 crusaders, 7 griffins, 2 genies and 4 pikemen) for +7 knowledge **IV: level 12 for 26 spell points Before capturing the last town in the southwest, Christian can hear two ladies talking, who think of him as unattractive male, who washes, considering him as "a not true man", making Christian very disappointed. After capturing the last town, Christian moves onto the next quest. Towns *Stronghold x4 *Fortress Strategy Christian will have to act quickly and attack the southeastern Stronghold and advance to attack the Fortress town. With the most of the towns defeated, Christian can build up his experience before defeating the final town. Christian and his heroes are limited to level 16, though Christian is the only one advancing to the next scenario. Category:Foolhardy Waywardness scenarios